


Insatiable

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma's body was hot. So unbelievably hot. Warm, and sweaty, and smooth. The feeling the spirit being got from this touch made his spine tingle and his mind reel. He had never felt this way before. Even still missing his memory he knew that much. But then again, he had never met anyone like Yuma before either. {SHORT One-shot. Keyshipping.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

Yuma's body was hot. So unbelievably hot. Warm, and sweaty, and smooth. The feeling the spirit being got from this touch made his spine tingle and his mind reel. He had never felt this way before. Even still missing his memory he knew that much. 

But then again, he had never met anyone like Yuma before either.

"Astral.." Yuma gasped, breathlessly, as he fought to hold himself up by the one hand not occupied. His other arm was cupped around Astral's neck and shoulders to keep their bodies close together. The non-human was arched impossibly so; his hips fitted perfectly into the arch of Yuma's own and his head thrown back as he moaned passionately. He could feel Yuma shaking above him. Not just from the effort it took to shove himself deeper and deeper into his partner's body but also the weight his arm was holding on it's own. 

Astral wove his arms around the boy's shoulders: gliding like water on glass, until he could clutch at the shirt Yuma had not removed. He had been excited easily and didn't waste time to get to this point. Astral still didn't understand everything they had done, but he did understand it felt good in his gut and his body. The pillow under him compressed as he was shoved down into it by Yuma's hips thrusting. 

"Yuma," Astral responded in a high pitched keen, pain, pleasure, confusion, and happiness all evident. He felt sticky; slippery in his opening; and attributed it to the fluids coming from Yuma's body mixing with his own. It felt kind of unpleasant to the alien, and he made a dull note to clean it later.

"Yuma.." Astral whined again, louder.

"Yes.." Yuma whispered. Astral wasn't sure if he was asking or pleased with him repeating his name. "Yes, Astral.."

And Astral couldn't hide the shudder that ran down his body when Yuma spoke his name; such passion and emotion developed into it that Astral wasn't sure he could name them all. "It feels good," he panted heavily; he wasn't sure if he had said it aloud or just thought it. But by Yuma's chuckle, he assumed it had been spoken. 

"I know," Yuma responded. "It's good for me too.."

That was all Astral needed to know.

The position began to become uncomfortable, so the boy laying directly on the pillow moved one hand to shift himself up before dropping back down over it; with a stretch of his back that pushed a moan from Yuma. The black haired boy started to bite at Astral's neck, as the spirit clung to him tighter and shoved his hips up further; seeking relief in his aching body. Yuma slowly bit his way down his friend's torso then back up again to his ear. He had to lean forward quite a bit to get to it at the position they were in, but it allowed him to shove further into the inside of the one below him. When his tongue rubbed over the inside of his ear, Astral gasped louder than he had been before, and his eyes flew wide with surprise. Yuma almost stopped, but experimentally pushed back again to that same area. Astral looked on the verge of tears. But his body was flushed and by the sounds he was making, Yuma guessed it hadn't been a gesture of pain.

Briefly, Yuma checked to make sure the entrance to the room was shut; simply as an act of paranoia, before he let the arm holding him slowly collapse so he could caress Astral's shoulder and hip while they kissed and moved together. At this pace they were going, he had no doubt he would be sore tomorrow. The kind of sore that makes you recall every movement that you made, and makes you long for it again. And Astral... Well, Yuma wasn't sure if he would be able to feel it. But he hoped he would. 

"Yuma...something..." Astral tried to speak; but his mewls and cries of ecstasy stopped him, just as Yuma lifted up to give a few more deep, powerful thrusts. 

And when he came, Astral's while body seemed to shimmer in his white glow; slowly dimming until he just lay there, panting and gasping for air. The pressure of his nails in his back had forced Yuma into climax as well, and he shakily swallowed once he had, and ended his movement. 

Yuma kissed him gently as he pulled out, then removed the arm from around his back. He lay down propped on his right arm, so he could lean over Astral and smile at him. "Hey..you okay?" He whispered. One finger of his free hand caressed the other boy's cheek.

Astral smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Silence followed, but Yuma could tell his partner was exhausted so he let it be. And they fell into a comfortable quiet as they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.


End file.
